This invention relates to a connector for mechanically and electrically connecting a power conductor to a railroad rail.
Electric trains typically are powered by current that is conducted to the train via an electrified rail. In the past, tubes have been bolted to the web of the rail, power conductors have been inserted into these tubes, and the tubes have then been crimped to secure the power conductors in place. This approach suffers from the disadvantage that the crimped tube may not in all cases provide a sufficient spring force to maintain the desired low-resistance electrical connection between the power conductor and the rail.
Thus, a need exists for an improved structure for connecting a railroad rail to a power conductor.
By way of general introduction, the preferred embodiment described below includes a connector that is secured to the web of a railroad rail by a threaded fastener. The connector includes a first connector part having a first tail, a socket, and a first opening in the socket; and a second connector part having a second tail, a head rotatably received in the socket, and a second opening in the head. The second connector part is rotatable in the socket between an open position, in which the first and second openings are aligned (to allow a power conductor to be inserted into the connector), and a clamped position, in which the first and second openings are partially misaligned (to secure the power conductor in place in the connector). A threaded fastener holds the second connector part in the clamped position, and this threaded fastener includes an out-of-round head that is mechanically engaged with the connector to prevent relative rotation therebetween.
The preceding paragraphs have been provided by way of general introduction, and they are not intended to limit the scope of the following claims.